


Everything Hasn't Changed Yet

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's all changed,” he muttered into the empty glass.</p><p>“Not even close,” said the man next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Hasn't Changed Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ascendio/SDCC2012 round at [HPCon_Envy](http://hpcon-envy.livejournal.com) on Livejournal for [Orlando_Switch](http://orlando-switch.livejournal.com) who wanted to see Lucius pulling out of his post- _Deathly Hallows_ funk with some help from Captain Jack. Set sometime after _DH_ for Lucius and before Jack assumed leadership of Torchwood Three.

Lucius signaled the Muggle bartender for another Scotch. While it didn't compare to Firewhisky, it did dull the senses eventually, and better here than anywhere someone might know him.

“It's all changed,” he muttered into the empty glass.

“Not even close,” said the man next to him. His accent was appallingly flat and clothing nearly out of step enough with Muggle fashions to mark him as a wizard. Nearly.

“What would you know?” Lucius sneered.

“I know the twenty-first century is when everything changes. I know humanity isn't remotely ready for it. I know you've got your part to play getting them there.”

Lucius turned to snap something at the presumptuous arse but saw only a blue-gray swirl that could as easily have been robes as a dated military coat.

He set down his glass. There was no reason to believe the man had any idea what he was talking about. However, the century would soon turn, and perhaps things would indeed change yet again. He tossed some Muggle currency on the bar and strode out into the night. Whatever might come, it would do well to be prepared, and he would hardly accomplish that here.


End file.
